Whitelighters in Time
by absentia-varia
Summary: Two whitelighters are sent back in time to make sure what happened the first time round does not happen a second time... and create new hope for the future. CHARMED XOVER WillowChris
1. part 1

Whitelighters in Time  
  
Author: blackroseangel69  
  
Rating: pg-13  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed et al. or Buffy et al. I'm just using them for my own creativity.  
  
Feedback: Please?  
  
Distribution: Only if you tell me where it's going  
  
Note: Spoilers for season 6 if you haven't seen it yet.  
  
*** Year: 2029  
  
Willow turned over in bed, her eyes resting on the form that was lying next to her and she thought about her life up until that point, almost 24 years ago she died and was reborn as a whitelighter. Leo explained to her that her Wiccan powers were still intact and that she was special, different to other whitelighters in that case. He told her that there had been only a handful of others, he told her to go to a whitelighter meeting to meet others. Willow had forgotten her life in the beginning but as the time went by she began to remember her life before.  
  
She checked on her old friends, happy to see that they were getting on with their lives. A year ago Leo had sent Willow to an underground meeting of whitelighters, they had been driven into hiding, fearing what would happen if they were discovered above ground with magic. Willow still couldn't believe the events that had taken place in the last few years; she should have recognized the signs years ago, the draw of the dark magic, the power. It was addictive but she realised too late and now 'he' was gone from them.  
  
A year ago at the fateful whitelighter meeting she had met Chris, both were reeling from what had happened and found solace in each others company. A year later and they were still together, but they did not know how long it would last. 'He' was gaining power and there were fewer whitelighters around, Leo and the remaining elders did not know what to do, at least that's what Willow thought. Chris began talking and Willow sighed, things between Leo and Chris were strained and the tension between the two was enough to strangle someone.  
  
Willow went to take a shower and when she walked back towards the bedroom she heard yelling, "No way! I'm not going to put her in danger"  
  
"Chris it's the only way. We're confident that nothing will go wrong" Willow walked into the room to see Leo and Chris face to face.  
  
"What's going on?" Willow looked to Chris for an answer,  
  
"He" points at Leo, "Wants to send you back in time, why not me?" Chris glared at his father, "I can go instead. I don't want anything happening to her" Willow stepped forward and put her hand on Chris' arm.  
  
"Why don't we go sit down and discuss what will actually be happening" Willow led Chris and Leo into the living room and sat them down, "Now what exactly is going on?" Leo turned to Willow,  
  
"He's getting stronger, we all know this and the other elders have come to the conclusion that nothing we do in this time will stop him"  
  
"So what? We go back in time and kill him? I didn't know you could be so heartless" Chris cut in,  
  
"We go back and stop it ever happening in the first place" Willow understood what had to be done, "But why me? Why not Chris?"  
  
"You have to understand that I'm going to be there, in the past and I don't think I'm going to trust Chris" Leo glanced at his son who was staring out into the darkness, a flicker of sadness crossed his face and Willow's heart went out to him, "Plus you know what to expect in San Francisco in 2005" Willow looked up in surprise,  
  
"When would I get there?"  
  
"Before the event but you cannot do anything to interfere" Leo looked at Chris, "Chris will just be born" Willow stood up and nodded,  
  
"Alright, I'll do it" Chris looked at Willow in surprise and she held up her hand to keep Chris from talking, "I want too. Don't worry, you know I can handle myself, I can do this" Chris didn't look too happy but Willow had her resolve face on and Chris knew he couldn't do anything to stop her.  
  
"So its agreed, you'll be leaving in 4 days" Leo turned to Chris, "I wont let anything happen to her" he said and then orbed out.  
  
"Everything will be okay" Willow said as she walked over to Chris and kissed him on the lips. Chris pulled her down onto their couch and held her close to him. They looked out at the dark sky, "The world was a very different place in 2005" Willow's eyes glazing over remembering the past,  
  
"You'll be able to do it" Chris reassured his girlfriend.  
  
"Why do you have to be so wonderful all the time?" Willow questioned Chris as he looked at her disbelieving, "I mean it. You mean everything to me" Willow whispered, Chris looked down at Willow and smiled but in his heart he was worried that this trip would change things between them.  
  
***  
  
4 Days Later  
  
Willow, Leo and Chris stood in the attic of the Halliwell Manor; Willow looked around in disgust at the museum he had turned it into, "Brings back old memories doesn't it" Willow said, more to herself than to anyone else. She turned back to Leo and Chris, "So are we going to get this started?"  
  
Leo began drawing a symbol on the wall and Willow stepped in front of the symbol of the charmed ones. "I'll come after you if I can" Chris murmured and Willow's eyes flew up to meet his. Chris opened the piece of paper he was holding and began reciting, the book of shadows appeared in front of him. He opened it quickly and began to recite the spell, he hated what he was doing but he knew it had to be done.  
  
Glancing at Leo, Chris finished the spell and there was a deadly silence before a supernatural wind swept up and a vortex appeared in the symbol on the wall in front of Willow. She took one last look at her love and mouthed, 'I love you' before she stepped into the vortex.  
  
A single tear spilled over the edge of his eye and Chris wiped it away quickly. A scream could be heard in the distance and Leo's head whipped around to Chris, "He knows the book is gone. We should go" Chris nodded and they both orbed away from the Halliwell Manor.  
  
*** 2005  
  
Willow felt like she was being ripped away from the world she knew, the pain was swift and before she knew it, Willow landed in the attic of the Halliwell Manor only this time the room was furnished normally, not like a shrine and the real book of shadows was in residence. As she looked up she was met with three pairs of accusing eyes.  
  
"Whoa, where'd you come from?" Piper asked and picked Chris up and held him close to her, "Are you evil?" Willow smiled, seeing that she had forgotten that Chris was a lot like his mother, she held up her hands,  
  
"I'm not evil, I'm your new whitelighter" she said and then whispered a spell. Phoebe looked at her suspiciously before yelling,  
  
"Leo!" the elder orbed down into the attic and looked around confused, "She says she's our new whitelighter. I didn't think we needed a new whitelighter, we've managed without one, just you and Paige for what is it? Two, three years?" Leo looked confused and then thoughtful, she knew he was talking to the other elders and with the spell future Leo had given her, her story would seem legitimate.  
  
"Her story checks out. I wonder why the other elders didn't tell me they were assigning you a new whitelighter." Leo looked at his son, "How's he doing?" Reaching out he ran his fingers through the non-existent wisps of hair on Chris' head.  
  
"He's fine" Piper turned to Willow, "I'm sorry, what was your name?"  
  
"Uh, Willow" Paige stood up and walked over to Willow,  
  
"Well why don't we get you settled in then?" she held out her arm and then led Willow out of the attic. As they were exiting the room a 3 year old came running into the room yelling "Dadda" the last thing Willow saw was Leo picking up a three year old Wyatt and spinning him around. "He doesn't get to see his kids that often" Paige explained, "When Wyatt was born he was about at least a little bit but Chris was just born and he hasn't been able to get home as often as he wants" Piper opened a door to a room, "This is the spare room. I figure you would want to stay close to us, being your new charges and all" Willow smiled and looked around the room,  
  
"Thank you, really" Piper came walking down the stairs,  
  
"Oh good, you showed her the room. I'll go get you some sheets" Piper walked to the linen closet and pulled out fresh linen, then walked into the room and began making up the bed. Willow smiled, she couldn't believe that they were being so nice, even the second time round. She still got that feeling of being is Buffy's house when she was younger and Joyce was still alive. Phoebe appeared in the doorway holding Chris,  
  
"So how long have you been a whitelighter?" Willow thought about it...  
  
"Twenty four years" Paige studied her,  
  
"How old were you when... you know?" Piper looked at her sister in disbelief that she would ask that but Willow understood that she was just curious.  
  
"Twenty four, but that was a long time ago for me" Willow walked over to the window and stared out at the blue sky. It had been so long since she had been able to look at a blue sky without having to look out for a drone 'he' had sent out after her.  
  
She swore inwardly, she still felt like this was her fault, she should have stopped it when she had the chance, but that could change now. She could change something for the better, the world could turn out to be an okay place and she and Chris could live happily in the future.  
  
Chris, Willow's heart seized up as she remembered his face just before she had left, she shocked look left on his face at her words. She had never spoken them before, in fear of what it would do to their relationship but the time had felt right. She only wished that she knew how he felt. Willow put her hand to the glass, "I love you" she said softly.  
  
*** 2029  
  
Chris stared out at the dark sky before him, the window framing it like a dark painting. I love you, those three words had shaken him to his core. She's never told him before and now he didn't know if he'd ever get to tell her he felt the same. It had only been an hour since she had left this world and he felt empty already.  
  
"She'll be okay" came a soft voice from where Leo was standing in the corner of the room, "Maybe one day she'll become the daughter in law I know we both want her to be" Chris stared in shock at his fathers words as he orbed away, knowing they were true as he turned back and stared up at the sky once more.  
  
*** 2005  
  
"Hellooo Willow?" Willow snapped out of her daze and turned back to see Paige looking at her oddly, "Where'd you go? You were lost to us for a second there" Willow smiled in apology,  
  
"I'm sorry, what did I miss?"  
  
"Nothing much, Piper is feeding Chris and Phoebe has to go into work" Leo came downstairs with Wyatt and put him down,  
  
"Tell Piper I had to go" Paige nodded and he orbed away. The two women walked downstairs and into the sun room, the news was playing on the TV showing the opening of a children's shelter by Wolfram and Hart. Willow knew that the event had taken place only weeks before her death.  
  
"Its good work they've been doing in the last few years" Paige pointed out,  
  
"Yes, Angel's done a great job: Paige raised her eyebrow at that comment but let it slide. Willow turned from the TV to Paige, "I'll be back later, I've got stuff to do" she orbed away and Paige was left standing there in confusion.  
  
*LA*  
  
Willow orbed into the lobby of Wolfram and Hart but disguising her appearance and scent with a spell, the combination of whitelighter and witch meant that Willow had become more powerful than when she had been 'alive'. "Hi, welcome to Wolfram and Hart, how can I help you?" a perky voice said and Willow turned around to see Harmony behind a desk.  
  
Angel suddenly appeared and began talking to Harmony. Willow orbed away and Angel and Harmony were left looking at the spot she had been standing. "What was that?" Angel asked, clearly annoyed that someone could disappear like that. Wesley who had wandered in with a book in his hand stood there with his mouth hanging open. "And how did she get in and out?"  
  
"That, if I'm not mistaken was a whitelighter" Angel looked confused and so Wesley elaborated, "A whitelighter is a very rare creature or so I'm told. They are guardians of witches and have their own powers. I can do some more research if you'd like" Angel looked at Wesley and nodded,  
  
"You do that" he paused, "And find out why Willow doesn't seems to have one, she's a witch after all" Angel went to his office and closed the door while Wesley went off in search of information about whitelighters.  
  
*** SAN FRANCISCO  
  
Willow orbed into the Halliwell kitchen where Piper was cooking and Chris was sitting in his high chair. "Oh, you're back, Paige has gone on another temp job" Piper paused, thinking, "She really has gotten into that these past years. Anyway I think that she wanted to talk vanquishing potions with you" Willow nodded and then turned to Chris, she cooed and stroked his cheek, "He's gorgeous isn't he?" Willow smiled,  
  
"Yes, I bet he's going to turn out to be a great guy" Willow smiled, baby Chris' eyes were exactly the same as the man she loved, although as a baby, Chris' eyes held much more innocence.  
  
"So... you're a whitelighter? Do you know Leo well?" Piper busied herself wiping a bench trying not to seem interested. Willow smiled,  
  
"Yeah you could say that. He really does still love you, he regrets not being able to be with his sons" Piper looked up at Willow's words. "And he understands that you cant accept him back into this house while he is still an elder and there is a high chance that he will hurt you like he did before" Piper's eyes filled with tears and Willow rushed forward to hug her charge,  
  
"It wasn't supposed to be like this. We were supposed to be happy, together forever. Why did this have to happen?" Piper began sobbing and Willow stroked her hair comforting her.  
  
"Some things are just meant to happen. We don't know why but they just do, sometimes its good, sometimes its bad and we have to live through it. One day there might be a chance to fix things, but in the mean time you just have to survive and enjoy life. Just don't forget what you had and it wasn't either of your choices that what happened, happened" Willow gave Piper another hug and Piper broke away and looked at Willow,  
  
"You're good at this, you sound like you've had some experience in this area" Piper laughed slightly wiping the tears away,  
  
"You could say that" Willow smiled, "Now I'm sure your son here doesn't like to see you crying" Willow said. Piper turned to look at her son,  
  
"Come here baby, I love you, yes I do. Lets go see if that was your auntie Phoebe at the door, and where's your brother?" Piper turned in the doorway, "Thank you: and then she walked out of the kitchen.  
  
Willow watched Piper with her two sons and sadness swept through her and she wondered if she would ever have children of her own. She had only just told Chris that she loved him and now they were separated by time, something that made their distance so much larger. "I wish you were here" she whispered into the air.  
  
*** 2029  
  
Chris turned over in their bed; he could have sworn he'd just heard her voice. "I miss you. I wish I could be there with you" Chris said to no one. Leo had told him he would have to wait to join Willow in the past that he was only allowed if things were really bad here.  
  
She seemed so far away from him and Chris didn't know if he could go on without her. "Don't worry baby, I'll be with you soon" he whispered into the air.  
  
TBC... 


	2. part 2

Part 2  
  
*** 2005  
  
Willow was dreaming, she was standing in the middle of what looked like a battlefield. Bodies of humans and demons lay strewn across the ground. Suddenly Chris appeared and Willow looked up at him, they locked eyes and she rushed forward to hug him. "Is this your dream or mine?" she whispered in his ear,  
  
"Don't know, don't care" He pulled back and looked around them, "Where are we?" Willow looked around them.  
  
"I don't know, I'm scared Chris, I'm scared that I'm not changing a thing and that this will all be a waste of time" Chris brought his hand down to Willows and intertwined his fingers with hers. Willow looked down at their hands and then suddenly felt like she was being torn away from the love of her life and she was powerless to stop it. They were struggling to hold onto each other, Willow felt her fingers slipping, "CHRIS!" Willow screamed as she was torn away from him, the last thing she heard was him calling out her name.  
  
Willow shot up in bed, sweat coating her face, Piper, Paige and Phoebe burst into her room, "Wha.. What is it?" Piper said, her hands raised to blow something up. Willow raised her hands to calm them down,  
  
"Its nothing" Willow rubbed her temples, "I had a bad dream that's all. You can go back to bed" Paige walked back into the hallway,  
  
"Well thank heavens it isn't anything" Phoebe and Piper checked the room, Piper opened the window a crack while Phoebe checked the corners,  
  
"The fresh air might be good for you. Remember, we're all right here in the house if you need us" Piper led Phoebe out of the room and closed the door, "Night" they said together. Once outside Piper turned to Phoebe, "She's keeping something from us. I know it"  
  
"Her story checks out with Leo, everyone has secrets. She'll tell us when she's ready" Phoebe assured her sister, but she couldn't help the nagging feeling in the back of her mind. Meanwhile Willow let her head sink down into her pillow and remembered her dream.  
  
*** 2029  
  
"Are you sure this wasn't just a dream?" Leo winced as Chris glared at him,  
  
"It wasn't just a dream alright! It was her, I felt herm I know it was her" Chris got up and started pacing, "Something's not right, I need to be there with her, she needs me" his voice was raising,  
  
"And I need you here!" Leo stared at Chris, "I need you here with me. Do you think this is any easier for me? I love him too and it seems hopeless but I need you here to help me" Chris looked at his father and nodded. Leo walked cautiously over to Chris and put his hand on his shoulder, "You'll see her, I promise" Leo orbed away and Chris was left sitting alone in their house, his and Willows.  
  
Walking over to the desk he picked up a picture of Willow, it was something taken just before she had died and she looked wonderful, he traced her face with her fingers and then placed it back in its rightful spot. Glancing around the room he had to smile, Willow insisted that just because the world was a dark place their home didn't need to be. He was amazed that in times of such darkness Willow was able to maintain a cheerful attitude. There was colour all around the room lighting up his life, but without Willow the colour seemed meaningless.  
  
*** 2005  
  
Willow had been with the Halliwells for nearly a month. The person she was in this lifetime had dies and since she was already a whitelighter there was only one of her left, which Willow was grateful for. "Hey Wills, I'm going over to Darrell's with Chris and Wyatt and Paige and Phoebe both have dates so it will just be you tonight" Piper was searching for her bag, Willow held it out for her, "Thanks Willow, you're an angel, don't wait up for us and have some fun, it seems that all you do is research demons" Piper called out as she headed out the front door with her sons.  
  
Willow wandered through a San Francisco cemetery, remembering the inherent serenity she used to get combing a cemetery for vampires. She didn't like to bother the charmed ones with a small task like vampire slaying so she did it herself, that inherent goodness in her keeping busy. It was this night that she was walking through the cemetery when she heard the sounds of fighting, she turned the corner in time to see a familiar bleach blonde vampire dust two fledglings.  
  
He turned around and Willow was so shocked to see someone who, for her she hadn't seen in over 20 years. "Pet?" Spike walked towards Willow in disbelief, Willow not thinking turned and began to run but Spike caught up with her easily and spun around so that she was facing him, "Pet, is that really you?" Willow tried to look anywhere but his face but when his blue eyes caught hers she couldn't help it and she hugged him, "But Pet, You... I saw..."  
  
"I know" Willow lowered her head. "Come on, I'll explain more, but not here" Willow grabbed onto him and orbed him to the manor. She opened the door and then entered, "Come in Spike" she said allowing the vampire to enter.  
  
Thirty minutes later Willow and Spike were sitting in the living room "Luv, what have you gotten into, I didn't know you could do that transporty thing and did you know that this place is surrounded with magic?" Spike looked around suspiciously, "Why aren't you dead?" Willow sighed knowing that she would have to explain sooner or later.  
  
"I did die, you were there. I remember the pain, the demon caught me off guard and the poison stinger had stabbed me in the gut. But that was 24 years ago for me" Spike looked confused, "I was sent back in time to fix things; I didn't mean to run into you, technically no one should know, I only died a month ago. Anyway, what are you doing in San Fran?" Spike looked down at the ground,  
  
"I missed you Red. Needed to get away for a bit, and who did I meet but you" Spike laughed slightly which was something that Willow had missed. The door to the manor opened and Piper walked in with Wyatt in her arms and Chris in her baby carriage.  
  
"Oh, Willow, I didn't know you had company, I would have stayed at Darrel's or something" Willow laughed at the expression on Pipers face.  
  
"I'll have you know, I am in love with someone but not with Spike" Willow motioned to Spike, "Spike is an old friend, Spike this is Piper and her sons Wyatt and Chris" Spike noted the softening in her voice when it came to Chris but didn't say anything,  
  
"Old friend... does he know..." Piper trailed off,  
  
"What? That Red here's a witch?" Willow cringed as Piper's eyebrow shot up in shock, "What? Did I say something wrong?" Willow smiled,  
  
"No, I just hadn't told her that I was a witch, I'm a whitelighter Spike"  
  
"Oh... so you're that creature the ex-watcher's researching for Peaches"  
  
"Spike, I think maybe its best is you'd leave now" Willow led him to the front door, but before he walked away he stopped her  
  
"Josie's 11 o'clock tomorrow night" Spike said and walked away. Willow stared at his retreating back; Josie's was a local mystic bar like Willy's. Willow walked back into the manor and to Pipers room where she was putting her children to sleep.  
  
"Piper..."  
  
"So are you going to tell me what that was all about?" Willow took a deep breath and sat down on Pipers bed,  
  
"I was a witch before I became a whitelighter, the powers passed on when I became a whitelighter. Spike knew me when I was just a witch, but up until tonight he knew nothing about my whitelighter status"  
  
"But... you said you were a whitelighter for 24 years, so either you're lying or this Spike character is much older than he looks" Willow winced at Pipers question, knowing that it was going to be hard on the mother.  
  
"He's a vampire" Willow held her breath and there was a silence before Piper began to speak again,  
  
"You let a vampire into my house? A vampire when I have my children here. What were you thinking Willow?" Piper began pacing and Willow knew she had to calm her down,  
  
"He's a good vampire" Willow sighed when Piper shot her a disbelieving look, "He has a soul and a chip in his head which prevents him from harming humans. I group of military scientists used him in an experiment, one which made him almost die of starvation. He wouldn't hurt anyone, especially anyone I cared about. I swear Piper, if I thought that Spike was going to be a threat to anyone in this house especially the boys I wouldn't have invited him in. But Spike was someone that I could trust with my life" Piper looked at Willow,  
  
"Okay, I'm sorry, I know you're our whitelighter, I should trust you. I do, I just..." Piper looked at her sons,  
  
"I understand, you should get some sleep" Willow said placing her hand on Pipers arm, it glowed, soon Piper felt sleepy, "Get some sleep" she said again and then orbed away leaving Piper to fall into a deep sleep.  
  
***  
  
The next night Willow orbed into Josie's and spotted Spike sitting in a booth with a glass of blood. Walking over Willow plopped down next to him. Glancing up, Spike nodded at Willow, "You haven't told Angel have you?" Spike smirked,  
  
"Really pet, you think I'd do something like that? Nuh, I know something that he doesn't and I'm going to keep it that way" Spike smiled as Willow laughed, "So are you going to explain to me what's going on?"  
  
"Well its like I said, I'm from the future. After I died I became a whitelighter and have been for the past 24 years. I'm here to fix things for the people in my life, Angel, Buffy, you, you're all in my past" Willow said sadly and there was a shimmer of orbs and Leo appeared in the corner of the bar. His eyes focused suspiciously on Willow and Spike. "So Spike, how are things in the world of Angel?"  
  
"Oh you know pet, people are still shaken up over your death. The Slayer's still distraught for obvious reasons, Xappers been less talkative. But we get by, fighting the good fight" Spike stared at Willow, still in disbelief that someone who had died a month ago was sitting with him, someone who he didn't expect to come back from the dead.  
  
Leo narrowed his eyes, he could tell the man Willow was talking to was evil and he didn't like it. There was something about Willow he didn't quite trust, there was something she was keeping from him and that did not sit well with him. Willow laughed and Leo was pulled out of his thoughts.  
  
"So luv, who's this bloke that you're in love with? That you mentioned to your little witchy pal" Willow's face dropped and the mood became a bit tense, "I'm guessing he's from... well you know... if you don't want to talk about it that's fine. I wont take offence" Willow smiled and reached out her hand and took Spike's hand in hers, she smiled softly at him.  
  
"You're a good friend Spike, Thanks. I'd better be going, the disasters might need me" Spike nodded in understanding.  
  
Leo stared at the charmed ones whitelighters hand on the man he knew was evil, she orbed away and Leo took a second to orb after her. Landing in the manor he grabbed her arm and she spun around to face him. "What are you doing?" Willow was confused,  
  
"I know you're hiding something from me. What were you doing in a demon bar?" Willows eyes widened in disgrace,  
  
"You were spying on me?" she cried and Piper walked down the stairs in her dressing gown.  
  
"What's going on here?" Piper was rubbing her eyes and it was clear that she had been sleeping, Leo looked from Piper to Willow,  
  
"She, was at a local demon bar, I don't trust her, she's keeping something from you and I" Piper looked at Willow and remembered the night beforehand.  
  
"I'm sure she wasn't doing anything to harm us. Leo we all trust her. Shouldn't you be spending her time doing elder stuff? I think you should leave now, we do have lived we need to be awake for tomorrow" Piper sent Leo a look telling him to leave.  
  
Leo looked dejectedly at Piper before looking suspiciously at Willow, he orbed away. Willow looked thankfully at Piper who yawned and headed upstairs again.  
  
*** 2029  
  
Chris lay down on his bed staring at the ceiling, it had been almost three months since Willow had left and things weren't improving. 'He' had been gaining even more power and Chris wasn't sure how much longer Leo could handle the situation without his emotions overcoming him. His life had become a boring routine, without Willow he felt empty inside.  
  
Leo orbed into the room, "What do you want?" Chris said from the bed, Leo turned around to face him,  
  
"Get up, its time" Chris shot up and looked at his father, Leo had a defeated look on his face. "He's gotten too powerful; we can't stop him so you're going back. I want you to know..." Leo glanced down at the ground and then back at his son, "I want you to know that I love you and I always regretted not being there for you" Chris looked at his father,  
  
"I know" Leo looked surprised at the words, "Willow told me, and I want you to know that I've forgiven you" With that said Leo took Chris and gave him a brief hug, "So when do I go?"  
  
"Three hours" Leo stood up and gave Chris one last look before orbing away. Chris stood there dumbfounded before breaking out in a huge grin,  
  
"I'm coming for you Willow" Chris whispered to the air.  
  
*** 2005  
  
Thee months had passes and Willow was getting on great with Piper, Phoebe and Paige. Leo was still very suspicious of her and Willow found that hard, the man who had been like a father to her for 24 years after all. There was something in the air that morning. Willow knew something was going to change, but what, she couldn't be sure.  
  
Phoebe bounced down the stairs smiling, "Hello Willow, wonderful morning isn't it?" Willow laughed,  
  
"Whats got you so happy?" Willow asked and suddenly thought of Chris and she felt a wave of sadness sweep through her, Phoebe frowned,  
  
"I'm happy, but you're not. What happened? I got a wave of sadness coming off you... anguish, despair..." Phoebe stumbled over to the sun room couch and sat down, "Whoa, those are some feelings you've got there" Willow ran and got Phoebe a glass of water,  
  
"I'm sorry; I don't know what came over me. I'm not feeling myself today" Willow watched as Phoebe's expression turned to a worried one.  
  
"Well do you want us to call Leo or something? Have him check you out?" Willow felt alarmed,  
  
"NO!" Phoebe looked at Willow suspiciously, "I mean I'll be fine, I just need to get some rest or something" Willow continued, the last thing she needed was Leo poking around and finding out the reason she was upset. For all he knew she was from this time and there was nothing suspicious about her.  
  
"Okay" Phoebe said studying Willow and then smiling again, "Well I have to go meet Jason for lunch"  
  
"What's this about Jason?" Piper asked walking in with Chris in her arms and Wyatt behind her who had just orbed his favourite book to him.  
  
"Jason's taking Pheebs here on a romantic date... I'm thinking he's going to propose" Paige informed her sisters and whitelighter walking into the room. Piper was about to say something when a wind swept up in the living room, all 4 women rushed untio the room to see what was happening .  
  
What looked like a small cyclone was forming in the room, all of a sudden the wind died down and a figure orbed into the room, standing exactly where the cyclone had been. "Uh Leo!" Piper called and Leo orbed into the room just as Willow walked closer to the man and reaching out with her hand, stroked the lined of his face.  
  
"Would someone like to tell me what's going on here?" Leo watched as the man grabbed hold of Willows hand and pulled her closer to him.  
  
"He, just orbed into our living room" Paige explained to Leo, "Accompanied by a whirlwind"  
  
"I..." Willow was lost for words; Chris put his finger to her lips,  
  
"Shh. I love you too" he said before capturing her lips with his, their audience of Leo, Piper, Paige Phoebe, baby Chris and Wyatt oblivious to them.  
  
"Well that was interesting" Paige commented as that couple pulled pack and stared into each others eyes.  
  
TBC... 


	3. part 3

**Part 3**

**---**

****

Chris pulled back from Willow and faced the people in the room. Willow grabbed hold of his hand and have it an encouraging squeeze, knowing he hadn't seen many of the people in the room since he was just a boy. "Okay would someone like to explain to me what is going on? Willow who is this?" Piper asked, clearly annoyed and confused. Willow sat Chris down on the couch and then sat herself down motioning for everyone to do the same, which they did.

"I think its about time I told you exactly who I am and why I'm here" Willow looked at Chris and he took over before anyone could say something.

"We're from the future" Chris paused to let that information sink in before continuing, "The world has become a very dark place, a world where all good magic and the light in life has become secret and underground for our safety. Willow was chosen to be sent back in time by the remaining elders as she was familiar with the time. I had to wait until it was safe to join her"

"And who are you exactly?" Phoebe questioned, she could tell that Willow trusted the guy as happiness was rolling off her in waves.

"Chris, Chris Harper" he glanced at Willow, "We can't tell you what we're here to do exactly, but you're going to have to trust us" Piper looked a Leo and unsurprisingly he didn't look to happy, but it wasn't his decision to make.

"Well I suppose you can stay here. I guess you'll want to stay with Willow. But what about Spike?" Piper asked, thinking back to the time when she had seen them together and had thought she was seeing him. Chris shot a look at Willow and Willow glared at Piper before looking back to Chris,

"Spike is just a friend. Someone from my life before, you know that you are everything in my life" Willow kissed him on the lips softly and Chris seemed satisfied with her answer.

Leo looked at the two, "I'm not happy about this" Phoebe sighed,

"When are you happy with anything anymore? I have to meet Jason, see you guys later, it was nice meeting you Chris" Phoebe stood up and left the room. Leo glanced around the room before orbing away. Paige looked at the two, there was something familiar about Chris that she couldn't quite place.

"So you're from the future? What exactly is it like?" Chris looked from Willow to Piper,

"Its a lot like I said before, magic has to be kept a secret, if you are caught with magic..." Chris trailed off and stared off into the distance, "Everything just seems darker than it actually is, Whitelighters like Willow and I meet in secret every now and then and there is little to look forward to in the future we come from" Piper looked sympathetically at the two,

"But we survive" Willow cut in, "Our house is our home, and I've made it as colourful as I could" Willows fingers were intertwined with Chris' and Piper smiled at the two,

"Well its nice to see that love is still able to survive" Willow looked at Chris and smiled. Piper picked up baby Chris and motioned for Paige and Wyatt to follow her, leaving Willow and Chris alone in the room.

"Why now?" Willow asked and then let Chris pull her close to him, her back against his chest. "I can't believe you made it here, but if you're here then..." Chris looked down at Willow,

"Yes, he was becoming too powerful. Leo decided to send me back as there was nothing anyone could do anymore. We did... reconcile in the end, I'm sure you're happy to hear that... He seems so suspicious of you... of us" Willow sighed,

"I find myself having to remind me that he is not the Leo that we both know. He's still so confused about why this is all happening and he hasn't yet accepted the elder part of him fully." Chris smiled fondly at the red head in his arms,

"You were the one who changed that. You made him see what had to be done, you still might be able to make him realise, there is still time"

Piper walked back into the room with a tray of cookies and drinks, "Paige is looking after the boys, I thought you'd like something to eat. Willow why didn't you tell us that you were from the future?"

"I wanted to wait until Chris was here, so that I knew how things were going. I left in a time of uncertainty and it appears that so far nothing has changed"

"I was opposed to the idea of willow arriving first" Chris spoke up, "But now I see that it was for the best, my father ey? Always knows what's right" Willow's eyes widened at Chris' comment but luckily Piper didn't notice. Willow looked at Chris and then Piper,

"I was wondering if I could take Chris to see Spike?" Piper nodded and Willow orbed out of the Halliwell manor with Chris following her, she landed just outside the house. "It brings back a lot of memories doesn't it?"

Chris stared at the house before hardening his face, he didn't want to get too emotional about the situation but the thought of what his childhood home had become in the future, a museum, a sick shrine that 'he' had created. "Thankyou" Chris said, realising that Willow was giving him some time away from his unaware family. She took his hand and orbed them into the lobby of Wolfram and Hart. Chris was surprised to see that the woman attached to his hand looked completely different to when they had left the Halliwell Manor.

"Glamour" Willow explained and then a perky voice spoke up from behind them,

"Hi, can I help you?" it was a familiar voice and Willow turned around saw Harmony behind a receptionists desk and she and Chris walked up to her,

"Uh, do you know where I can find Spike?"

"Did I hear someone actually wants to see Spike?" A familiar voice said and Willow and Chris turned to see Wesley, "I'll take you if you'd like" Willow nodded and smiled at the ex-watcher,

"Thank you, yes we'd like that very much" Wesley led the pair away from the lobby and Chris whispered to Willow,

"What are we doing here?"

"I'm showing you what my life used to be" Willow whispered back and Wesley looked at them suspiciously,

"Where did you say you were from?"

"We didn't, we're friends of Spike's from San Francisco, we were in LA for the day and we thought we'd stop in and say hi" Willow lied through her teeth. Wesley stopped in front of an office and opened the door, "Spike, hi, Piper let us come down and say hi" Willow hinted to Spike who quickly realised who he had with him,

"Well pet, come on in then. Watcher, I'd think you would have been questioning these two all you could" Wesley looked confused, "They're whitelighters watcher, sheesh, ad you're supposed to be the observant one" Wesley looked surprised and Willow turned around,

"I'll be happy to answer any of your questions" Willow walked with Wesley to the door before turning around, "Spike, Chris, play nice" and she left the room.

"So you're a whitelighter?" Wesley and Willow were walking down the hallway and back to Wesley's office, "I'm Wesley Whyndam-Price by the way"

"Anne. Yes, twenty-four years now" They entered the office and Wesley sat behind his desk and offered Willow a seat, "So what exactly do you want to know about whitelighters?" Wesley got out a pen and paper,

"Well quite a lot actually, the archives at Wolfram and Hart are quite limited when it comes to whitelighters, only a few references. However there are extensive records dealing with... darklighters" Willow's eyes narrowed,

"Yes well whitelighters are the opposite to darklighters, only darklighter arrows can kill us. We are guardians to witches, they are our charges and we protect them. We are given powers to keep them safe and even bring them back from the brink of death. We answer to the council of elders, they are our, how would you put it... powers that be" Wesley looked surprised,

"You are aware of the powers that be?"

"Yes I know about the PTB, I know a great many things, but most people in the magical world know of many higher powers" Wesley nodded,

"So how do you travel?"

"We orb, by that I mean we change into light particles and travel, by holding onto things and people we can take them with us. We can heal; Chris can't because he is only half whitelighter but because he is also half witch he can move things with his mind. I'm half witch but I that is because I was a witch before I died" Wesley looked interested at this,

"And this was twenty-four years ago?" Willow nodded, "We had a friend, her name was Willow Rosenberg and she didn't have a whitelighter that we were aware of" Willow nodded thinking about how she could explain this,

"I know about her, she was a witch but only because of the influence of the Hellmouth. The difference between her and the witches whitelighters look after is that she was not a traditional witch. Whitelighters are appointed to those who receive their powers from their parents, it's a family thing. Tara McClay had a whitelighter, if you knew her; she was a friend of Willows. Unfortunately the Hellmouth prevented her whitelighter getting to her in time and saving her" Wesley nodded taking this all in.

---

"So you're the bloke red's in love with?" Chris looked suspiciously at the vampire, "You don't have to worry about me mate. Willow's my friend, she told me what she's doing here and I can tell you're good for her" Chris nodded.

"So you knew Willow when... she was alive huh?"

"That I did, when did you...?" Chris looked surprised,

"Oh, no, I was born a whitelighter. My father is a whitelighter so I was born one" Chris plopped down into a seat, "So... nice place you've got here"

"Yeah mate, that's what you get if you help run an evil law firm. Oh don't get me wrong Peaches is doing his best to keep the absolute evil playing nice, but there's always the danger of getting eaten when you're in the belly of the beast itself" Chris nodded and the two men sat there in silence for a while, Chris wondered what was taking Willow so long. He was about to say something when the doors to the office flew open and a dark haired man strode in,

"Spike. Oh you had company...not that I particularly care" Spike rolled his eyes, "I'd introduce myself but you're probably evil and not worth my time" Spike laughed out loud at that one,

"My god Peaches, could you be anymore rude? You couldn't be any further from the truth in fact. Chris here is one of the good guys, aren't you? Yes he is, protector of the good witches in this world. So There!" Angel glanced at Chris and raised his eyebrow but didn't say anything Chris looked at Spike,

"Whatever man, I'll see you later" Spike nodded and Chris orbed out of the room. Angel stared in shock and Spike laughed,

"I guess you really are turning evil Peaches, I think you just made your first enemy of the good side" Angel just glared at Spike.

---

Chris orbed into the room that Willow and Wesley were in, "Chris! Is something wrong?" Chris sat down in the corner,

"No" he looked at Wesley, "Your boss was being presumptuous about where my loyalties lie, that's something I didn't like... so I left" he looked at Willow, "You ready to go?" Willow looked at him in surprise but stood up. She turned to Wesley,

"It was nice talking to you. Tell Spike we'll see him later" Willow grabbed Chris' hand; she didn't quite want to go back to the manor so she orbed them down to the beach. Chris looked around somewhat confused, "I just want you to see what the world was like before, my world. For you to know what we are fighting for and that its worth it" Taking his hand once more they began to walk along the beach, Chris watching the families and couples lying on the sand. He looked at Willow and smiled,

"Thank you"

"Well I'm not just a pretty face you know. I knew this would be good for you" leaning closer to Chris Willow sighed happy that things were just like she'd wanted them to be. As the sun set one could see that the couple walking along the beach were in love, the type of love that lasted the ages.

---

"So you can't exactly tell us who you've come back?" Phoebe said trying to get her head around it all.

"No. But what we need to do is important and worth the risk of travelling to the past" Willow told them as the Halliwell sisters, Chris and herself sat in the sunroom.

"I don't know about this" Piper said, Willow squeezed Chris' hand,

"Piper, I know how odd this sounds and I know you only want to protect your family but we are on your side. Besides if I was here to kill you of something I could have done it on my own, without needing Chris here" Chris rolled his eyes knowing that that analogy didn't quite make things sound any better.

"Look the fact is we are here and we're here to help. We would love your trust in what we have to do, and I would hope that Willow already has your trust" Phoebe and Paige exchanged looks before Piper sighed, she looked at Willow,

"I want you to know that we trust you but others such as Leo is going to find it hard to accept our decision to trust you"

Willow looked at Chris and he nodded, it was times like this that one could see the connection that Willow and Chris had, she knew what he was thinking and he knew what she was. Willow looked at Piper, "Okay, we can tell you one thing. We have come back to make sure that Wyatt doesn't turn evil in the future. We don't know what made him turn, but this time we're going to stop it from ever happening and keep him on the side of good" Willow explained, she had kept her voice soft and was trying not to alarm the sisters but Piper's eyes flew to her son most definitely alarmed and she rushed to pick him up.

"Trust me, Willow and I will do all we can to make sure that Wyatt is safe and that the future of the world is safe" Chris announced looking at his brother as a baby. Willow's hand slipped into his and they hoped everything could turn out all right.

TBC...


End file.
